charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Marisol Vera
Marisol Vera was the mother of Macy Vaughn, and Mel and Maggie Vera. She was a senior witch and had the power of prophecy as one of her abilities. History Marisol was born into a presumed family of witches and eventually had three daughters to assumedly three different men. After the birth of her eldest daughter, Macy, Marisol left her to be raised by her father for unknown reasons. Macy's father lied to Macy, claiming that she died. Marisol went on to have two more children with two other men: Melanie and Margarita. Upon the births of each of her daughters, Marisol bound their powers so they could live normal lives. After Maggie entered college, Marisol knew something was coming for her daughters, so she started to unbind her daughters' powers, but was murdered by an unknown evil force before the ritual could be completed. Personality Marisol is seen as warm and maternal towards her two younger daughters. She had also seen to be a powerful witch who took her craft very seriously. She was so serious about it that she bound her three daughters' powers in order to keep them safe. Physical Appearance Marisol is a woman between her forties and fifties with long hair that reaches her shoulders. Marisol is very attractive and all three of their daughters inherited her mother's good looks. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Prophecy:' Marisol had the power of prophecy, which allowed her to see the future. According to Charity Callaghan, Marisol's predictions did not always come true. Relationships Trivia *Marisol is murdered by a demon in the pilot. At this time she was in the middle of unbinding the girls' powers. *In the original series, it was the sister's grandmother that died shortly before the sisters discovered they were witches, and their mother had died when they were children. ** However Marisol lived long enough to raise her two daughters she kept into young women while meanwhile there has been nothing said about immediate family such as a Grandmother. *She left her eldest daughter for unknown reasons. Macy's father was forced to lie to Macy about her mother dying when she was two years old only for Macy to learn later on in adulthood that her mother left her. Pretty soon they will find out why Marisol and her Macy's father split up, it might have to do with her witchcraft. * Marisol is amalgamation of Grams and Patty from the original series. Marisol immediately binding her daughters powers after each were born leaving them unaware most of their lives. When unbinding them after her daughters had came of age she was murdered. While Patty's own death was unrelated to any binding ceremony while Grams from the original series had a heart attack when planning on permanently relinquish her granddaughters' powers. However both Patty and Marisol's deaths were demon related as Patty was killed by a Water Demon while Marisol was killed by a unknown type of Demon. *According to TV Guide, each Vera sister has a different father. *It's highly speculated Marisol was named after actress Marisol Nichols who appeared in the original series in the episode 'Chris-Crossed' as Chris's fiancée, Bianca. Nichols now stars in Riverdale another CW series as Hermione Lodge. *Harry was the first character to say Marisol's name aloud. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Deceased Category:Elders